Menschliche Fehler
Um ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern zieht sich Seven of Nine auf das Holodeck zurück und vernachlässigt dabei ihre Pflichten an Bord der ''Voyager''. Als sie plötzlich kollabiert, stellt der Doktor fest, dass sich ihr Kortikalknoten einfach abgeschaltet hat. Zusammenfassung Ein Metronom tickt auf einem Klavier in einer geschmackvollen Umgebung. Ein Kaminfeuer prasselt im Hintergrund während zwei Hände anfangen Klavier zu spielen. Es ist Seven of Nine mit offenen Haaren und ohne Borgimplantate. thumb|left|Babyfeier für B'Elanna Torres Im Casino findet eine Babyparty für B'Elanna Torres und Tom Paris Kind statt. B'Elanna öffnet ein Geschenk von Tuvok, es ist ein Pleenok, ein vulkanisches Puzzle. Das nächste Geschenk kommt von Harry Kim. Gelächter bricht aus, es sind Sternenflottenwindeln, die Standardvariante. Captain Kathryn Janeway unterhält sich mit Seven, wieder ohne Borgimplantate, sie wünscht eine Uniform und ein eigenes Quartier, da sie nun nicht mehr regenerieren muss. Janeway willigt ein und schlägt vor, dass sie doch als erste ihre Glückwünsche für das Baby ausrichten könne. Sie nimmt diese Gelegenheit wahr und hält eine Rede, welche mit Begeisterung aufgenommen wird. Auf der Brücke registrieren die Sensoren Energieentladungen, Seven of Nine soll sich im astrometrischen Labor melden. Seven bestätigt und befiehlt dem Computer die Holosimulation zu beenden. Die Babyparty löst sich auf und auch Sevens Implantate erscheinen wieder. Im astrometrischen Labor erklärt Seven Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok, dass sie von Subraumstrahlung umgeben sind und sie weitere Scanns durchführen muss. Janeway lenkt ab und fragt Chakotay, ob B'Elanna noch nichts von der geheimen Babyparty mitbekommen hat. Seven erwähnt gegenüber Tuvok, dass sie nicht teilnehmen will, Tuvok stimmt zu. Er hält solche Zusammenkünfte für nicht lohnenswert und ihre Häufigkeit ebenfalls. Seven sagt, dass Neelix da wohl anderer Meinung wäre und erwägt doch eine mögliche Teilnahme. Seven befindet sich in grüner Sternenflottenuniform und ohne Implantate mit Neelix in ihrem kargen Quartier. Neelix ist es zu leer, es bräuchte Farbe, Fotos oder Gemälde, und Vorhänge. Es sollte Sevens Individualität wiederspiegeln. Seven möchte eine multispektrale Sternenkarte und eine Bild ihrer Eltern aufhängen. Chakotay kommt und bringt ihr einen Traumfänger, der sie vor Alpträumen schützen soll. Neelix verlässt die beiden und Seven bemerkt, dass Chakotay wohl ihr erster Einweihungsgast sei und bietet ihm Tee an. Sie hat allerdings weder Sitzmöbel, noch einen Replikator. Chakotay wendet sich zum gehen, aber Seven läd ihn für den nächsten Tag ein, die Resultate ihres Studiums der kulinarischen Wissenschaften zu bewerten. Er willigt ein und bemerkt, dass sie nun für den nächsten Tag ein Date haben. Auf der Krankenstation singt der Doktor ein Kinderlied während er Seven untersucht, wieder mit Borgimplantaten. Sie bemerkt den fragwürdigen Inhalt des Liedes und er fragt, warum sie nicht auf B'Elanna und Toms Babyparty war. Sie behauptet Arbeit gehabt zu haben. Er fragt, ob sie nicht Schmerzen in der Schulter haben würde, ein Implantat ist verschoben. Seven will, dass er es entfernt, das ist jedoch unmöglich, weil er noch keinen Weg gefunden hat ihre Implantate ohne bleibende Schäden zu entfernen, bis dahin ist die Wartung unbedingt nötig. Sie ist sichtbar frustriert. Der Doktor bemerkt zusätzlich, dass Seven ihre Regeneration verpasst hat. Sie behauptet mit privaten Forschungen beschäftigt gewesen zu sein, er schaut sie ungläubig an. Die USS Voyager wird aufgrund der Energieentladungen von einer Schockwelle der Ebene 9 getroffen, dadurch destabilisiert sich das Warpfeld. Nach einem weiteren Aufschlag ist es schließlich kollabiert. Im astrometrischen Labor entdeckt Seven, dass es sich um Langstrecken-Subraumsprengköpfe handelt, die unbemannte Sonden abschießen. Sie hat aber schon eine Möglichkeit gefunden, sie früher zu entdecken. Das ist auch nötig, weil B'Elanna 48 Stunden braucht, um die Warpenergie wieder herzustellen. Derweil kommt Icheb vor seinem Schichtbeginn um Seven auf bitten des Doktors abzulösen, sie soll regenerieren. Sie trägt ihm auf, nach gravimetrischen Verzerrungen zu suchen, um die Sprengköpfe zu entdecken. Seven begibt sich zu ihrem Alkoven in Frachtraum 2, zögert aber und begibt sich stattdessen in den Maschinenraum, um sich bei B'Elanna zu entschuldigen, weil sie nicht bei der Babyparty war. Sie überreicht ihr ein Geschenk, es sind Babyschuhe mit biothermaler Isolation. B'Elanna ist mäßig begeistert und eigentlich beschäftigt. Seven möchte aber von ihr wissen, was sie für ihre Haarpflege unternimmt. Sie ist überrascht und erwidert, dass sie nur unter die Schalldusche gehen würde. Sie und Harry Kim schauen Seven ungläubig hinterher, da sie offenbar über eine Typveränderung nachdenkt. Auf dem Holodeck modifiziert Seven ihre Simulation und startet sie. Sie trägt nun ein rotes Abendkleid und betrachtet ihr Spiegelbild. Chakotay trifft ein und sie haben Schwierigkeiten eine Flasche Wein zu entkorken. Sie gehen über zum kochen und Seven weist ihn an, das Gemüse zu schneiden. Sie bittet ihn, aus einem Topf zu kosten, ob die Speise noch Natriumchlorid benötigt, er bejaht, lässt sie jedoch noch einmal selbst von seinem Finger kosten. Chakotay bemerkt die sanfte Hintergrundmusik, tippt jedoch beim Komponisten daneben. Seven betont, wie faszinierend sie die mathematischen Eigenschaften von klassischer Musik findet. Chakotay fragt, ob sie auch ein Instrument spielen könne. Der Doktor hat ihr Klavierspielen beigebracht. Er möchte sie gerne spielen hören. Sie lenkt ab, sie sei noch nicht perfekt, und zeigt Chakotay, wie exakt er das Gemüse schneiden soll. Er achtet jedoch nur auf sie und macht ihr Komplimente. Sie geht und versucht erneut die Flasche zu entkorken, Chakotay sagt, er habe ihr Lächeln bemerkt und es sei wunderschön. Sie behauptet es sei ein Grinsen gewesen. Chakotay nimmt ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und öffnet sie. Seven weist ihn an still zu halten und berührt seine Stirn. Sie behauptet, er habe eine faszinierende Gesichtsstruktur und küsst ihn schließlich. Seven entschuldigt sich, sie benötige mehr Praxis, das findet Chakotay jedoch nicht und küsst sie. Ein hoher Ton unterbricht Seven, anscheinend hört nur sie ihn. Chakotay fragt was sei, Seven behauptet es sei nichts und küsst nun wieder ihn. Seven spielt wieder Klavier, während das Metronom ihr den Takt vorgibt. Ein Bild des Doktors in der Krankenstation erscheint, dann wieder Seven und Chakotay küssend. Schließlich das Kaminfeuer, dann Seven in dem roten Kleid vor dem Spiegel, ihr Spiegelbild zeigt jedoch sie als Drohne, alles wirkt borgifiziert! Schließlich liegt Seven mit Chakotay auf dem Bett in ihrem Quartier, während der richtige Chakotay sie über die Komm ins astrometrische Labor ruft. Sie eilt durch die Gänge, während sie noch ihre Haare richtet. Icheb und Chakotay erwarten sie bereits. Sie haben eine Warnbarke gefunden, die ihren derzeitigen Standort als Bombentestgebiet von Fremden deklariert. Chakotay bemerkt, dass Seven abgelenkt wirkt und fragt, ob sie eine schlimme Nacht hatte. Sie sagt, das Gegenteil sei der Fall. Er rügt sie, weil sie zu spät gekommen ist und ihre Pflichen vernachlässigt. Icheb möchte sie aufrichten und zitiert ein Sprichwort, Seven sagt jedoch nur schroff, dass er hiermit abgelöst sei, entschuldigt sich aber direkt wieder. Seven spielt wieder Klavier, diesmal sitzt Chakotay jedoch neben ihr und hört ihr zu. Er ist begeistert von ihrer Perfektion und schlägt vor, dass sie doch ein Konzert für die Crew geben könne. Seven erwidert, dass schon ein Auftritt mit dem Doktor geplant sei. Chakotay gibt ihr die Noten zu seinem Lieblingsstück, Seven spielt es. Chakotay scheint jedoch nicht zufrieden und stellt das Metronom ab. Seven stoppt, behauptet es zu brauchen, doch Chakotay möchte, dass sie mit ihrem Herzen spielt. Sie startet erneut, kann jedoch den Takt nicht halten. Chakotay fragt, was sie fühlen würde. Sie erwidert, dass ihr Tempo unstet sei. Er will, dass sie ihm sagt was sie beim spielen fühlt, nicht was sie denkt. Seven beschreibt ihre Emotionen als Frustration und Angst und hört schließlich ganz auf. Chakotay sagt, dass das Metronom Ordnung herstellen würde, aber keine Emotionen und vergleicht Sevens Trennung davon mit der Trennung vom Borg-Kollektiv. Nichts müsse perfekt sein! Sie startet erneut und diesmal ist ihr Spiel sehr viel besser, Chakotay ist begeistert. Die Explosionen der Subraumsprengköpfe bedrohen die Voyager, Chakotay ruft nach Seven, er braucht die Koordinaten der Sprengköpfe. Seven übermittelt ihm im astrometrischen Labor jedoch die falschen Koordinaten, die Schilde destabilisieren. Sie berichtigt. Janeway fragt sich, warum Seven nicht auf ihrem Posten war. In ihrem Bereitschaftsraum rügt sie Seven. Sie würde während ihrer Arbeitszeit ihre Station verlassen und die Voyager in Gefahr bringen, zusätzlich hätte sie in 6 Tagen 49 Stunden auf Holodeck 2 verbracht. Janeway fragt nach dem Grund. Seven lügt, sie würde an der Simulation einer gravimetrischen Phalanx arbeiten. Janeway will ihre Ergebnisse später sehen und Seven entschuldigt sich für ihre Pflichtversäumnisse. Im astrometrischen Labor hat Icheb derweil die Sensordaten überprüft und Sevens Methode zur Früherkennung der Sprengköpfe verfeinert. Seven bemerkt leicht sarkastisch, dass Captain Janeway erfreut sein wird. Icheb fragt, ob er Seven gekränkt hätte, diese verneint und fragt, ob er keinen Spruch für ihre derzeitige Situation hätte. Er hat jedoch keinen um ihre Schuldgefühle zu mindern. Seven verlässt die Astrometrie und sagt, dass sie einen Fehler korrigieren will. Seven ist wieder auf dem Holodeck und startet ihre Simulation. Chakotay betritt ihr Quartier. Er hat ihr eine antarianische Mondblume mitgebracht, sie sei sehr selten. Fürs Essen hat er ein gebratenes Hühnchen dabei. Seven bedankt sich bei ihm für ihre gemeinsamen denkwürdigen Tage, möchte aber ihre Beziehung beenden, weil sie ihre Pflichten vernachlässigen würde und die Crew damit in Gefahr bringt. Chakotay hat dafür kein Verständnis und fragt sie, ob es ihre Pflichten seien oder ob sie vor ihren Emotionen davonlaufen würde. Er behauptet, dass ihr ihre Menschlichkeit Angst machen würde. Sie erwidert forsch, dass das irrelevant sei. Der hohe Ton ertönt wieder, hört jedoch nicht auf, sie ruft den Doktor. Er transferiert sich aufs Holodeck, Seven ist jedoch schon kollabiert. Er fragt Chakotay, wo ihre Implantate seien, dieser antwortet, dass diese doch schon vor längerer Zeit entfernt wurden! Der Doktor fängt an die Situation zu begreifen und beendet das Holoprogramm. Auf der Krankenstation erwacht Seven wieder. Der Doktor erklärt ihr, dass sich ihr Kortikalknoten destabilisiert hat und sie in einen synaptischen Schock gefallen ist. Er fragt, wie das passieren konnte, ob sie einer Strahlung ausgeliefert war oder eine Verletzung erlitten hätte, sie verneint. Er fragt weiter, was sie auf dem Holodeck gemacht hätte, sie behauptet Forschung betrieben zu haben. Der Doktor erwidert, dass ein Dinner mit einer holographischen Kopie von Commander Chakotay kaum Forschung wäre. Seven versichert sich erst seiner ärztlichen Schweigepflicht und erklärt dann, dass sie nur versuchen würde ihre Menschlichkeit weiter auszubauen: Soziale Kontakte, Freundschaften und auch intime Beziehungen. Weiter wollte sie einfach wieder spüren, was sie in Unimatrix Zero gespürt hätte, ihr Leben wäre nach deren Zerstörung leer gewesen. Der Doktor ist stolz auf sie, doch Seven wehrt ab. Ihre Zeit so zu verbringen wäre ineffizient! Bevor Seven geht bemerkt der Doktor noch, dass sie einen guten Geschmack hätte und ihr Quartier zu ihr passen würde. Im Maschinenraum können B'Elanna und Harry den Warpantrieb wieder herstellen. Die Voyager will das Testgebiet verlassen, ein Sprengkopf hat jedoch sein Ziel wegen ihrer Plasmaausstöße geändert und verfolgt nun die Voyager. Eine Zerstörung mit Photonentorpedos funktioniert nicht. In der Astrometrie versucht Seven den Sprengkopf zu entschärfen, dies funktioniert jedoch auch nicht. Ihre letzte Möglichkeit ist, den Sprengkopf herauszubeamen, dieser ist jedoch von einer Tritaniumhülle umgeben, er muss erst näher kommen. Schließlich gelingt es Seven und die leere Hülle des Sprengkopfes zerschellt auf den Schilden der Voyager. Im Frachtraum überbringt der Doktor Seven eine unangenehme Neuigkeit. Wenn eine Drohne Emotionen entwickelt, schaltet sich deren Kortikalknoten ab. Er kann mithilfe multipler Operationen jedoch die Mikroschaltkreise neu ausrichten. Seven lehnt ab, er erwidert, dass dies jedoch nötig sei, wenn sie weiterhin Emotionen erleben wollen würde. Seven will die OPs jedoch nicht, ihre Zeit mit Holosimulationen zu verbringen sei ineffizient. Der Doktor versucht sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch sie lehnt weiter ab und begibt sich in ihren Alkoven. Später begegnen sich Seven und Chakotay im Gang. Er fragt sie, ob sie mitkommen möchte ins Casino, Neelix würde einen kleinen Kochkurs geben. Sie behauptet noch einen Bericht fertigstellen zu müssen und außerdem ihr Interesse am Kochen verloren zu haben. Chakotay bemerkt noch, dass sie mehr Kontakt mit der Crew halten solle und steigt in den nächten Turbolift. Ein wenig betroffen geht Seven den Gang hinunter. Hintergrundinformationen * In dieser Episode sieht man Seven of Nine während einer Halluzination ein letztes Mal in ihrem ursprünglichen Borgkostüm. * Das Klavierstück, das der holographische Chakotay eines seiner Lieblingsstücke nennt, ist Robert Schumanns „Von fremden Ländern und Menschen“ aus „Kinderszenen“ (Opus 15, No. 1) * Die Fähigkeit des Holodecks, auf Teilnehmer Kleidung sowie ein verändertes Aussehen zu projezieren , wird erstmals gezeigt. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Manu Intiraymi als Icheb Verweise Langstrecken-Subraumsprengkopf en:Human Error (episode) es:Human Error fr:Human Error nl:Human Error Kategorie:Episode (VOY)